Burning
by KooriNo6Nez
Summary: Koori can't seem to let go of her past, and Allen, tires his best to help.


**Another one-shot~!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

Koori walked along the quiet halls of the Order, no real destanation really planned. She had returned from a mission with Lavi and Lenalee just a few hours ago. And was happy to able to have a bit of a break. Her time here at the Order has been hetic, almost always on missions, and when she wasn't, she was dead tired . She was a parasitic type, and sometimes, she skipped eating. Not the best thing to do, but she really just couldn't bring herself to eat..

Koori sighed, and leaned on a wall, just. Standing. She first came to the order at a young age, about 7. She lived with her mother, father, and brother. In a small Villege in Japan. She was happy.

And then.. That day.

Koori had gotten cut, and. Then, those monsters. Akuma. Apperantly she had innocence, and the Akuma where after her. Her family. Her blood attracted them. And as she killed the Akuma, she killed her family.

All the blood...

The people in the Village accused her of being a witch and tied her to a stake, and proceded to light it on fire.

She was doomed, the heat burning, pain.

" STOP!"

and then.

A light.

Nagi, whom was ten at a time, along with her " Father" Cross, had come across their village, and sensed the Innocence.

And they saved her. Koori had never been so greatful...

Now, here she was, scared, burned, and tourmented by nightmare's of memories.

" Koori..."

The girl snapped open her eyes, and looked up, meeting worried gray ones. Allen frowned. He had been walking down to the mess hall, and saw Koori leaning against a wall, crying.

"... Why are you crying?" he asked, reaching a hand out to touch her cheek, Koori looked down, and smiled sadly.

" Just remebering, how I came to be an Exorsist Allen.." she whispered, and laughed. " I guess you could say, my story, much like the others. Isn't a happy one. Full of... Death, and despair." she murmured. Allens eyes softened, and he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

" Koori, I understand. That life can be painful, and things that happened in the past, horrible things, can never be undone." He whispered, holding her close, Koori closed her eyes. And cried softly.  
" But you have to keep walking, and moving forward. And having friends and loved ones to help you when you come to a standstill. And when you fall. They'll pick you up. Koori. I'm here for you. I'll help you in anyway I can."

He held her, and... Allen realized she fit so perfectly in his arms. Koori smiled, and wrapped her arms around Allen's waist, burrying her face into his chest.

" Allen... Thank you.." she whispered.

Allen was hit with a realization.

He had fallen in love. This girl. Her random outbursts. Her smiles. Her laugh, it reminded him of bells. He would smile himself when she was happy, and smiling. When she would play pranks on Kanda and hide out in his room, he always let her.

He didn't mind

She was special.

Sweet

Kind

And..

" Koori..."

The girl looked up at him, and he looked at her, deeply, " I... I love you."

He said it. Koori's blue eye's grew wide, before a grin spread on her face. Her arms were around his neck, and her lips where on his.

They were warm.. He leaned into the kiss, his tongue sweaping across her lips, and she opened her mouth eagerly

I guess all that time with Cross payed off.

His hands rested on her hips, and pulled her close to him. Koori, felt hot. But this heat, oh god. This heat was good.

She moaned lightly, and Allen felt himself want more, pushing her against a wall, he picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist. He rolled his hips against hers. And Koori let out a gasp.

" A-Aishiteru!"

Oh god. Her native language! " Again..." he murmured against her lips.

" Aren.. Aishiteru.."

He maoned, and attacked her neck, he wanted her. Her breathing had quickened and her panting made him want more!

" ALLEN!"

SHIT!

Allen froze, and slowly turned to see Nagi and Kanda standing there. His hand, which was on Koori's thigh, sweated slightly.

" Hey Nagi.. Kanda.." Koori said, her face flushed. Nagi had a hand over her mouth, and Kanda.. A dark aura..

" MOYASHI! GET OFF OF HER!"  
" AHH!"

" YUU-KUN! Don't Kill him!"

Koori slid down the wall, as Allen ran away from the swordsman, Nagi looked at her, and smirked.

" So.."

" Yup... God damn. His tongue.."


End file.
